


Open Gates Of The Olympians!

by Vigilant_Schemer



Category: Fairy Tail, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Badass Lucy, Demigods, F/M, Friendship, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lucy Is Not a Damsel, M/M, New Gate Keys, New Jobs, Resurrection, Strong Lucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilant_Schemer/pseuds/Vigilant_Schemer
Summary: As you know there are the gold keys for the zodiacs and silver keys for the minor spirits. But do you know about the platinum keys? Didn't think so. These keys hold the immortal demigod children of the Greek/Roman gods/goddess. Lucy about to find out just how powerful they are, she won't be the damsel anymore.





	1. Open Gate Of The Underworld!

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been jumping around between different platforms so if you recognize it that's why.

Lucy's Pov

I sighed as I glanced around the Guildhall, I was so bored there was nothing to do and since Ezra was out on a solo job team Natsu couldn't go on a mission. At least according to Natsu anyways. Suddenly the guild doors flew open and Ezra burst in looking unusually giddy scaring everyone. I put my hand over my heart to calm my rapid heartbeat down.

"I'm back! And Lucy I have something for you!" She said excitedly. Oh, that explains why she looked so giddy. It had been my birthday 3 days ago and all of team Natsu had celebrated it together and they all got me such amazing gifts.

Natsu had gotten me a beautiful white silk scarf with the fairy tail emblem on it in pink,

Happy had gotten me a fish obviously but it had been the tastiest one I had ever eaten,

Gray got me an enchanted quill that would never run out of ink so I could write my novel and my letters to my mom but he only gave it to me after making me promise he'd be the second person to read my novel after Levy,

Wendy gave me a bracelet with green and blue fairy like wing charms on it that glitter in the light and Carla got me a beautiful blue and white dress,

Erza had made me a strawberry cake but I'm allergic to strawberries so I couldn't eat it. Erza had been devastated it didn't help that Natsu kept teasing her about it, Gray hadn't joined in on the teasing because he was also allergic to strawberries and Erza had done a similar thing on his birthday and he knew how upset she would be about the mistake. So after beating up Natsu for teasing her Erza had sworn to get me the best gift ever.

She must have found something while she was out on her mission.

"What is it Erza?" I asked while tilting my head to the side in curiosity. She rummaged around in her luggage before pulling something out with a look of triumph on her face what was in her hand made me gasp, it was a celestial spirit key! but it was unlike any I had ever seen before it wasn't gold or silver it was platinum! The top of it looked like a helmet with the omega symbol on it in black. I took it from her hands and I instantly felt a rush of power come from it, I looked at Erza in amazement.

"Where did you get this? I've never seen a key like this before?" I asked in shock, her smile grew if that was even possible.

"The townspeople gave it to me as part of my reward, they said they found it in the towns mine shaft and had no idea what it was but it looked pretty so they made it apart of the reward. So why don't you try it out" She said rapidly and basically in one breath but I nodded none the less and held it out in front of me and prayed to the heavens to give me the name of the spirit and they answered.

(let's just assume this is something that all celestial mages can do okay? okay)

"Oh, spirit come forth from the spirit world and answer my call! Gate of the Underworld I open thee, Nico Di Angelo" I said strongly, then a cold chill filled the air the lights dimmed and the shadows began to swirl in front of me before they dispersed leaving behind a teen who looked roughly my age with pitch black hair and pitch black eyes that looked cold even though he was smiling, he was wearing an aviator jacket, a black shirt with a skull on it, black ripped jeans, boots and a silver ring with a skull on it. Maybe he uses ring magic like Loke does. Everyone was staring at him in shock and amazement though Natsu seemed kinda jealous probably because Ezra had gotten me an awesome gift.

"Hello I'm Nico Di Angelo herald of the Underworld, What is your name m' lady?" He said/asked, I could detect an accent in his voice but I couldn't place what it was. He gave me a slight bow with his hand crossing his chest which made me blush slightly.

"You can just call me Lucy no need to be so formal, I wanna be your friend not your master" I said reassuringly, his smile grew making him look quite cute. I quickly shook that thought out of my head and got down to business

"Nico, would you like to make a contract with me?" I asked in a serious tone of voice and he nodded.

"Of course Lucy" He said which made me smile.

"Alright, when are you available" I asked pulling out my notebook from my back pocket.

"I'm good every day unless something comes up" He said kindly my smile widened.

"That's great! What kind of magic can you do Nico?" I asked since I was super curious. A smirk appeared on his face that sent chills down my spine.

"It would be easier for me to show you take me on a mission and I'll so you my power" He said and I nodded before I sent him back to the spirit world, I was kinda surprised when I didn't feel a drop in my magic but I shook that off and turned to face Ezra who was still grinning widely.

"Well do you like it?" She asked excitedly.

"I love it Erza this is amazing" I said happily, Natsu pouted along with Happy, Gray just sighed and gave me a small smile, Wendy and Carla were still just amazed.

"Not fair" Natsu said poutingly I laughed at him. But then out of nowhere he suddenly bounced up with a grin on his face.

"We have to go on a mission so we can see what he can do!" He said loudly I was surprised by the sudden mood swing.

"Idiot Ezra just got back" Gray said which made Natsu mad, here we go again I sighed along with Carla.

"Who you calling an idiot ice stripper" Natsu growled at him.

"I'm calling you an idiot lizard head" Gray barked back at him, they bumped their foreheads together angrily.

"Boys!" Erza growled, They squeaked and hid behind Wendy who sighed, Erza turned and smiled at me.

"Let me rest today and then we can go on a job tomorrow morning alright?" She said and I smiled as I nodded. Tomorrow was going to be amazing I could already tell.


	2. Going On A Mission With The Ghost King!

Lucy's Pov

Me, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Carla and Wendy were waiting at the train station for Erza. I was sitting on a bench next to Gray who was sitting next to Wendy. We were all watching Natsu who was pacing back and forth in irritation.

"What's taking her so long!" Natsu whined rather loudly making people stare at him.

"I don't think I've ever seen Natsu excited to get on a train before" I whispered to Gray who laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Good your all here" Erza said walking up to us with her huge ass cart of luggage that I still don't understand why she always insists on bringing with her no matter where we're going.

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" Natsu yelled causing everyone to cringe as Erza banged him on the head knocking him out cold.

"Now lets get going" She said not sparing Natsu a second glance as she got on the train. Gray picked up Natsu and dragged him on the train while Wendy, Carla, Happy and myself trailed behind him. Once we were all seated on the train Erza pulled out the flyer with the job on it.

"Our job is simple there are a bunch of rogue mages wreaking havoc on a small mountain town and it's our job to catch them" She said and we nodded in understanding well except for Natsu who was now awake and looked like he was going to be sick any minute now.

<><><><><><>

When the train ride was over we met up with the mayor of the town, he was a kind old man who was terrified of the rogue mages. After getting the run down from the mayor we split up to search for the mages. And before I knew it I was surrounded by ten of them, just my luck.

"Come on girly give us your cash and we won't have to hurt you" One of them barked, I quickly pulled out Nico's key as I mentally prayed to the celestial spirit king that his magic would be able to help me in this situation.

"Open gate of the Underworld, Nico Di Angelo!" I shouted and just like before Nico appeared in a cluster of shadows.

"You called" He said in a teasing tone while glancing at me over his shoulder.

"Yeah I need you to take care of these guys" I said pointing at them he turned to face them and smirked dangerously, which was quite intimidating.

"My pleasure" He said before vanishing I blinked in shock where did he go? He suddenly appeared behind one of the goons and kicked him in the back of the head knocking him out cold. The other goons jumped back in shock, can he use some kind of teleportation magic?

"How did he do that?" One of them asked in confusion and fear.

"How should I know" Another one barked back just as freaked out.

"You bore me" Nico said before pulling out the sword at his side from its sheath it was pure black. He then plunged it into the ground, which confused me. Then something that was both cool and terrifying happened, skeleton warriors rose up from the ground. The goons backed away in fear as Nico gave them a bone-chilling smirk.

"Take them out, but try not to kill them" He ordered and the skeletons jumped into action, it took no more than five minutes for them to beat the goons, who were so scared they didn't even try to use their weapons. When they were done Nico sent them back into the ground, he then turned to me with a small smirk on his face.

"So what do you think?" He asked gesturing to the beat up goons.

"That was both amazing and terrifying" I said and he shrugged as if he got that response a lot, which he probably did with magic like his.

"How did you do that" I asked, he turned his head slightly and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I am the gate of the Underworld those who dwell there are under my control" He said and it sounded like he was telling the truth but I could detect a slight hesitation in his tone but chose to ignore it for now. Just then we heard some explosion's from the other side of town I sighed and Nico looked at me confused.

"That's probably the others" I sighed, his eyes lit up in understanding.

"There the cause of that?" He said gesturing to the smoke that was rising up the other side of town, I sighed and nodded he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Do they do that often?" He asked in a hesitant tone of voice, I nodded again his eyes widened in astonishment.

"You know Lucy my respect for you has grown, I would never be able to handle such idiots" He said staring at me in awe, I blushed slightly but also laughed in agreement

"Come on we should go stop them from making an even bigger mess of the town" I said, he smiled and nodded before glancing over at the goons

"What do we do with them" He said pointing his thumb at them. I pulled out my Fleuve d'etoiles and tied them up with it.

"I'll just drag them along" I said, He blinked in surprise before shrugging and going along with it.

"Alright, let's go then" I said walking towards the smoke cloud, dragging the beat up men behind me. Nico shook his head still dumbfounded but followed me none the less, though I could have sworn I heard him mutter something to himself that sounded like.

"She's almost as scary as Annabeth"

I wonder who Annabeth is, Maybe she's another celestial spirit like Nico or maybe she was a past master of Nico's. But despite my curiosity being peeked, I decided not to bother Nico on the matter, He deserved to have his privacy and if it was important he would tell me.

So with that thought in mind, I focused back on dragging the Goons back to the town before my friends levelled the whole thing to the ground. I needed that reward money to pay rent, after all, I didn't want it to be lowered too much. The Mayor was a nice guy and all but I don't know how long that kindness would last if they destroyed his town.


	3. The Town Burns And Lucy's Rent Money Slips From Her Fingers

Lucy's Pov

Nico and I met up with Gray halfway towards the destruction, he had surprisingly not been a part of it this time. However, when we did finally catch up to the rest of the team half the town had been burned to a crisp. Nico was glancing around at all the damage before turning to face me and Gray.

"How-" He started to say but me and Gray interrupted him.

"Natsu" We said simultaneously. He blinked slightly in surprise before shrugging and continuing his observation of the charred houses. We rounded the corner and saw Erza scolding a sheepish looking Natsu. Wendy, Happy and Carla were standing behind her with exasperated expressions on their faces.

"How could you be so stupid! The job was to catch rogue mages not set the town ablaze!" Erza shouted in exasperation. Natsu just gave her a sheepish smile. Gray and I both sighed in exasperation at Natsu's cheerful cluelessness.

*Time Jump*

Just as I had predicted the mayor had been less than pleased with the destruction of his town, he ended up cutting roughly half of our pay... bye bye rent money.

It was only when we were back on the train, and we were all silently enjoying Natsu's suffering, did I notice that Nico hadn't returned to the spirit world. He was sitting in between Gray and myself and he had his feet up on the seat as he was stared intently at Natsu.

"Why are you sitting like that?" I asked curiously, he glanced at me before pointing at the heaving Natsu.

"I don't want puke on my boots" He said flatly which made all of us laugh.

"You know since we all split up none of us got to see what magic you use Nico" Erza said and everyone other than Natsu and I nodded in agreement.

"Well I can show you some of it now if you like" He said while cautiously placing his feet back on the ground. The others nodded in consent. He cupped his hands together and a black light appeared inside of them. When he uncupped them a small skeleton cat was in his hands. It's was kinda cute in a weird creepy way.

"Wow, you can summon cats!" Happy exclaimed excitedly which made all of us sweatdrop. Nico laughed while the skeletal cat climbed up onto his head, which was adorable.

"Not quite, I can control the dead in all it's forms" He said while absent-mindedly petting the cat, it let out a weird purring sound.

"So you can control dead people" Wendy asked fearfully, Nico turned to give her a reassuring look.

"I do but it's really not that scary" He said but Wendy didn't look convinced. He reached up and pulled the cat off his head and presented it to Wendy.

"You don't think Ashes is very scary do you?" He asked teasingly, Wendy stared at the cat sceptically for a moment before cautiously reaching out and petting Ashes, which made it purr. A smile appeared on Wendy's face.

"I guess not" She said happily as she continued to pet Ashes. We all smiled at the cute scene except for Natsu who was still dying. Nico placed Ashes onto Wendy's lap so that she could continue petting it.

"I can also control the shadows" He said before disappearing, he reappeared next to Wendy which made both her and Carla jump.

"Very impressive Nico, but I noticed you carry a sword with you. Are you any good with it?" Erza asked curiously, Nico turned to give her a smirk.

"I'm rather good with it I'd say" He said confidently. A glint appeared in Erza's eyes.

"Then how would you like to spar with me when we get back to Magnolia?" Erza asked which made Nico's smirk widen.

"I'll take you up on that offer" He said confidently before turning to face me.

"I'm going to return to the spirit world now Lucy, I'll come back when we get to Magnolia" He said before disappearing in a cluster of shadows, Ashes disappeared with him which made Wendy pout slightly. Gray turned to smile at Wendy.

"Don't worry I'm sure if you ask him he'll summon Ashes again" He said reassuringly which instantly made Wendy's smile return. With that done everyone was eagerly awaiting their return to Magnolia.


	4. The Queen Of The Fairies Vs The Ghost King

Lucy's Pov

Once we returned to the Guildhall and got a scolding from the master for destroying half a town, Happy began spreading the news that Erza and Nico were going to have a sparring match. This, of course, hyped everyone up and now we were all huddled up in the backyard of the guild awaiting the fight, and just like with any fights they were all betting on who would win.

Without me even having to summon him Nico appeared right next to me which made those around me jump in surprise. He glanced around at the gathered crowd before turning to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Happy told everyone about your sparring match with Erza and now they're all betting on who will win" I explained and he nodded in understanding.

"I'm assuming most people are voting for Erza?" He asked and I nodded in agreement.

"She's our strongest female wizard and your a newbie in their eyes, most of them are attempting to bet safely" I said and he nodded again in understanding.

"Well then I can't wait to see there faces when I win" He said with a smirk on his face. His smirk disappeared when Wendy ran over and grabbed his hand, he looked down at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Can you summon Ashes again please?" She said shyly which made a small smile appear on Nico's face.

"I'm more than happy to" He said before once again summoning Ashes, he then placed it in Wendy's arms which made her grin grow.

"Thank you Nico" She said happily before running off to go find Carla. I glanced at Nico and saw he was still smiling but it was slightly more sinister than before but before I could ask why a scream was heard from within the crowd. I turned around and saw some people screaming and pointing at Ashes. Some of them had even run away in fright of the skeleton cat, leaving Wendy with a very confused expression on her face. I turned back to face Nico and gave him a deadpan expression.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I asked rhetorically, he just gave me a far too innocent expression that had me rolling my eyes.

"You ready Nico?" Ezra called from the other side of the circle, Nico turned to give her a confident smirk.

"I am" He said while pulling his sword from its sheath. 

(Some forewarning I'm really bad at writing fight sense, so don't expect much)

Everyone quickly backed away to give the two fighters some space. Master Makarov did the count down and immediately the two of them pounced at each other. They were moving so fast it was almost impossible to watch, It was like watching a blur of silver clashing with a blur of black. 

"Damn, he's almost effortlessly keeping pace with Erza!" Natsu exclaimed loudly in shock as he avidly watched the fight, I just numbly nodded in agreement. 

Erza and Nico pushed away from each other panting and began circling each other, both of them eyeing the other up. 

"You certainly weren't bluffing about your skills" Erza commented causing an almost smug looking smirk to appear on Nico's face. 

"You're no pushover your self" He quipped back before bouncing back into action with Erza quickly copying. Even though they were both exhausted the didn't seem to have slowed down in the slightest. 

"You have found your self one strong spirit Lucy" Gray commented and I gave him a bright grin at this. 

"I did didn't I?" I said smugly causing Gray to roll his eyes fondly. Both of our eyes snapped back to the fight when he heard the crowd gasp. Erza had managed to get a hit in and to my shock, actual blood was flowing from it, I have never seen a spirit bleed before!

Nico just cursed under his breath and shucked off his jacket leaving him in just his t-shirt, before he went back to fighting like the injury was nothing. Though Erza seemed to have been thrown off by Nico's injury which allowed him to disarm her. 

"I win" He huffed before flopping back onto the ground and spreading his arms out as he tried to catch his breath. They were all stunned into silence, Erza had just lost. 

I quickly rushed over and crouched down next to Nico worriedly, the wound wasn't too bad up but it a was bleeding pretty badly. I tried to stop the bleeding but Nico just pushed my hands away. 

"Lucy I'm fine, It's not that bad" He said dismissively causing me to give him a disbelieving look. 

"Not that bad? Nico your practically gushing blood!" I exclaimed loudly, which seemed to snap everyone out of their stunned states because they all started crowding around but thankfully Gray was quick to start pushing them back. 

"Come on give the man some space!" He barked which had the desired effort of getting the others to back off slightly. I turned my attention back to Nico and watched as he popped something into his mouth. My eyes widen tenfold as I watched the cut slowly heal until there was just a thin line, which he seemed kind of annoyed by. 

"Will is so going to have my head for this" He grumbled to himself. 

"How did you do that?' I questioned and he just shrugged. 

"Handy little trick" He said offhandedly as he stood up and glanced around before he approached Erza who still seemed a bit stunned. 

"Good fight" He said as he reached out his hand for a handshake. This seemed to finally snap Erza out of her trance because she smiled back and shook his hand. 

"Indeed, though I was unaware that spirits could bleed" She commented causing Nico to shrug sheepishly. 

"I'm a special case" Was all he said which just left me with even more questions. I reached over and picked up Nico's jacket before I got up and approached the duo. 

"You are definitely explaining that to me" I said/ordered as I handed him his jacket causing him to sigh and mumble something under his breath I just barely picked up. 

"Why are blondes so scary?" 

Before I could question him further Natsu bounced over excitedly. 

"That was awesome!" He exclaimed loudly as he swung his arm across Nico's shoulder which caused him to jump slightly in surprise and just disappear. Natsu blinked in surprise before he whirled around looking for Nico. 

He had reappeared next to Wendy who was worriedly talking to him, but he just gave her a reassuring smile. 

"I think Nico's going to bring a lot of surprises our way" Gray commented as he walked over and all I could do was nod in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had no idea what I was doing with this chapter so it might be a bit of a mess, for that I apologize.


End file.
